Pas celle que tu crois
by ayuluna
Summary: Narcissa ne peut plus assurer son rôle d’espionne, c’est alors à une autre de prendre sa place auprès du cercle fermé des mangemorts…HGSS ! One Shot !


Titre : Pas celle que tu crois.

Résumé : Narcissa ne peut plus assurer son rôle d'espionne, c'est alors à une autre de prendre sa place auprès du cercle fermé des mangemorts…HGSS ! One Shot !

Paring : HGSS

Rating : R par précaution du à une ou deux ligne…

Et voilà mon OS de Noël pour vous XD ! Il est entièrement dédié à Mikishine, une de mes auteurs favoris que j'adore et qui est fan de ce couple. Joyeux Noël Miki !!!

Et un grand merci du fond du coeur à Snake et Juliette qui m'ont relu en ce jour de Noël !

…………..

« Tous ce que je veux c'est protéger mon fils. » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. « Alors, si ça peut le sauver…J'accepte ! »

La pièce était sombre, la lumière avait grand mal à percer. Mais malgré cela, on distinguait fortement les deux silhouettes se faisant face et bien opposées. D'un coté il y avait cet homme bien jeune aux cheveux d'Ebène, de l'autre une femme mûre à la chevelure d'un doré éclatant. D'un coté Harry Potter, de l'autre Narcissa Malfoy.

Son fis, son unique fils était entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres depuis qu'il avait échoué à sa mission et que Rogue l'avait accompli à sa place. Depuis elle ne le voyait que peu lorsque le lord le voulait bien. Draco était toujours vivant, Severus y veillait car après tout il en avait fait le serment. Mais à présent, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et au fond d'elle-même elle se doutait fortement que ça ne pourrait durer ainsi éternellement. C'est ainsi donc, qu'elle avait cherché celui que l'on nommait l'élu et était venu lui proposer ses services en échange de son aide pour sauver son unique fils.

Et lui, Harry Potter, avait accepté sans grande difficulté. Il avait besoin de volontaires pour cette guerre. La bataille finale approchait à grands pas et tout ceux qui voulaient combattre pour la lumière étaient les bienvenus. Il y avait des traîtres du coté des méchants, il y avait aussi des traîtres du coté des gentils. Car après tout, le monde n'est ni noir, ni blanc mais d'un magnifique dégradé de gris entre ces deux couleurs.

C'est ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy avait commencé à espionner pour l'ordre du phœnix. Seulement, comme si le destin ne l'avait pas décidé ainsi, il lui fallu rapidement mettre à terme à tout ceci. Les médicomages de l'ordre lui descellèrent une maladie sorcière rare qui n'était certes pas mortelle mais l'a faisait entrer à des moments aléatoires dans des phases de délire où elle aurait pu révéler n'importe quoi. Il lui avait fallu tant pour réussir à entrer dans les bonnes grâces du seigneur des ténèbres que perdre cette place aurait été dramatique. Et c'est là, où le monde magique permet des choses extraordinaires, des choses incroyables pour de simples humains. Mais les sorciers, ne sont pas de simples humains.

Il avait fallu travailler durant des mois pour établir le prototype d'un patch diffuseur en continue de Polynectar d'une durée de douze heures. Le temps d'action était miraculeux. Jamais il n'avait été espéré obtenir de tels résultats. Et ce prototype, permit à un membre de l'ordre du phœnix des mieux doués de prendre la place de Narcissa Malfoy dans le cercle proche de Voldemort sans que personne, ou presque, ne perçoive la vérité.

…………..

« Je ne l'aurais pas tué… »

« Je sais Draco » lui répondit la voix de sa mère. Une main s'approcha et lui caressa la joue tendrement.

« Merci… » Murmura-t-il. Mais lui, il savait que ce n'était pas celle que tout le monde croyait. Celle qui était face à lui était maître en occlumencie et légilimencie. Elle lui avait envoyé des images de la vérité, mais aussi des images qui le tenait au courant de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et lui permettait de garder pied à la réalité. Il était enfermé dans la battisse qui faisait office de QG aux mangemorts depuis plusieurs mois. Il n'avait plus vue la lumière du jour depuis cette nuit où Dumbledore était mort. C'était il y a près d'un an si sa mémoire était bonne. Il était peut être enfermé…Mais pas moins actif pour autant. Il était retenu dans une des cellules des cachots de la demeure délabrée. S'il restait en vie, il se doutait bien que c'était pour seulement deux raisons. La première étant que s'il mourrait, Rogue le suivrait dans l'au-delà. Hors, le seigneur des ténèbres ne pouvait se permettre d'être privé de son meilleur maître des potions. La seconde étant que le jeune Malfoy était la clé de l'héritage ancestrale que sa famille détenait : Stonehenge. Ce que ne savait pas le lord Noir, c'est que Draco était un guérisseur né. Il pouvait soigner n'importe qui en en ce concentrant près de la personne, lorsque son aura touchait celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, de ce sombre cachot, il aidait ceux qui arrivaient dans de bien piteux états. Il savait sa mère en sécurité avec l'ordre du phœnix et ça lui suffisait. C'était pour elle qu'à présent il se battait pour ne pas perdre espoir, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie alors que ses yeux ne se souvenait que péniblement de la lumière.

Elle avait pris la place de Narcissa Malfoy depuis plus de quatre mois à présent. Son jeu était parfait et personne ne se douait de rien. Elle avait su progresser dans le cercle fermé des plus proches partisans de Voldemort. Ainsi, elle avait accès aux secrets les mieux gardés. Il ne restait plus qu'un Horcruxe à trouver et puis Harry pourrait enfin vaincre Voldemort. C'est cette pensée qui lui permettait de continuer et d'endurer parfois de bien dures tortures.

Au début elle n'était qu'une sorte de domestique et puis elle avait compris que pour avancer il fallait plus…bien plus… Saisissant tout le courage qu'elle pu, elle avait rendu ses décolletés plus plongeants, son regard plus aguichant et elle était devenue l'amante de Severus Rogue l'un des bras droit de Lord Voldemort.

« Severus, tu t'en vas déjà ? » demanda Narcissa à son amant. « Je croyais que le Lord n'avait pas besoin de tes services aujourd'hui ? »

« Je le croyais aussi. Mais il appelle. Je reviens après » dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de s'échapper en vitesse pour rejoindre son maître.

La jeune femme s'étira et sortit du lit. Ses pieds touchaient le sol glacé et elle ressentit alors un énorme frisson. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche bien chaude. Ces derniers temps elle se sentait plus faible et ce n'était vraiment pas bon du tout car à la moindre faille sa couverture serait grillée. Elle passa près d'une demi-heure sous l'eau brûlante avant de sortir de la cabine. Il y avait de la buée partout mais peu importait. Le patch s'était décollé de son bras avec l'humidité, et le sortilège de camouflage était parti en même temps. D'un « evanesco » il parti en flammes afin de ne laisser aucune trace et elle en plaça un nouveau. Il fallu quelques secondes avant qu'il ne fasse effet, et juste avant cela elle pu percevoir dans le miroir sa tignasse brune indomptable.

…………..

« Très bien Miss Granger, je vais faire des examens pour voir ce qui vous provoque cette fatigue. Mais vous savez, le stress peut y être pour beaucoup » lui expliqua Mme Pomfresh. De jours en jours ça ne s'arrangeait pas et Harry avait fini par le remarquer. Il lui avait alors demandé de se reposer un peu au square Grimmault et de voir Pomfresh avant de repartir.

« Ça va Harry ne t'en fais pas. Et puis je ne peux pas me permettre de m'absenter longtemps tu le sais ».

« Oui Hermione, mais tu es avant tout ma meilleure amie et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose tu sais que jamais je ne me le pardonnerai ».

« Je sais… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Allez, repose-toi juste un peu » la supplia-t-il

« C'est d'accord, mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir » lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les résultats des analyses de Mme Pomfresh furent presque immédiats et à présent Hermione savait pourquoi elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée ces derniers temps.

« Ce…C'est impossible » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible Miss Granger. Je suis navrée que ce ne soit hélas pas une bonne nouvelle ».

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien » dit Hermione d'une voix étranglée. « S'il vous plaît…Ne dites rien à Harry et aux autres ».

« Comme vous voudrais » acquiesça Mme Pomfresh.

Si Harry ou les autres apprenaient la vérité il lui demanderai d'arrêter immédiatement son rôle d'espion. Mais c'était bien trop tôt, ils avaient encore grandement besoin des informations qu'elle ramenait. Et puis il y avait Draco aussi qui était devenu un ami et qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ainsi. Juste encore un peu et ça serai bon…

…………..

cinq mois s'étaient écoulés, tout était encore parfait ou presque.

Hermione sous l'apparence de Narcissa était étendu sur le lit. Au dessus d'elle Severus l'embrassait avait fougue et elle répondait avec la même intensité. Ses mains se baladaient sur ses cuisses, remontant vers son sexe. Il commença alors des caresses torrides avant que ce son sexe la pénètre. Elle se senti alors entière. Tout en elle frissonnait mais non pas de peur ou de dégoût mais de plaisir. Et elle compris…Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui sans le vouloir.

Cette tendresse qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, et ses caresses… Quant ils jouirent, elle versa alors une larme. Parce qu'elle avait mal, parce qu'aimer cet homme lui faisait mal…

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais les effets du patch devenaient de plus en plus faibles dans le temps. De douze heures initiales ils s'étaient réduits à dix environ à peine. Et ça diminuait encore sans la moindre explication. D'autant plus qu'elle était le seul membre affecté par ce problème.

« Ça pourrait être votre organisme qui s'y habitue, vous êtes après tout celle qui utilise le plus le patch. » suggéra Mme Pomfresh à Hermione.

Mme Pomfresh avait fait parti des concepteurs du prototype et Hermione préférait éviter d'en parler avec d'autres.

« Mais vous pensez à autre chose n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien oui pour être franche. A vrai dire je pense que votre état actuel est la source de ce dérèglement. Mais ça, vous vous en doutiez aussi n'est-ce pas ? ».

…………..

Hermione était dans le petit salon privé de Séverus. Il recevait actuellement McNair. Hermione aurait préféré ne pas être présente mais la conversation tournait autour des affaires Malfoy et elle ne pouvait donc pas s'éclipser. Et la conversation s'éternisait, et elle, elle commençait à trembler parce qu'elle n'avait plus de patch de réserve et que celui-ci ne tarderait pas à ne plus faire effet. Alors elle se mit à prier, et à prier encore…

Elle senti alors des picotements et elle su qu'il était trop tard. D'un geste rapide elle pris sa baguette entre ses doigts et se releva. A présent Hermione Granger était elle-même et face à elle se tenait deux mangemorts stupéfiais mais pas moins dangereux qui s'armèrent tout aussi rapidement. Elle réussi à stupéfixer McNair mais pas Rogue qui à présent la dominait. Seulement… il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son ventre plus qu'arrondi.

Hermione face à lui tenait fermement sa baguette d'une main, et de l'autre protégait son ventre comme si c'était la chose la plus chère à ses yeux. Ceux qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

« Je suis désolée Severus que tu découvre la vérité comme ça. Mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir » le supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre en attente d'une réponse alors qu'il restait fixé face à elle pointant toujours sa baguette dans sa direction. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et pris une décision qui était risquée. Elle leva rapidement sa baguette et par elle ne savait quel miracle réussi à stupéfixer Severus en le prenant de vitesse. Elle pris alors ses jambes à son cou et parti le plus vite que le pouvait une femme enceinte de six mois passés. Elle se dirigea discrètement vers les cachots. Si elle partait en laissant Draco ici il risquait fort de rester certes en vie, mais dans un bien triste état et ça elle le refusait. Trop Gryffondor pour ne pas s'enfuir lâchement et se mettre à l'abris elle et son enfant.

Elle réussit dans grand mal à mettre hors d'état le gardien et à pénétrer le couloir des cellules. L'odeur du sang séché et de l'urine la rendait malade à chaque fois mais ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les délicates. Elle approcha de la cellule de Draco et une fois à sa hauteur l'ouvrit en toute hâte.

« Oh merde ! » murmura celui-ci quand il compris en un éclair la gravité de la situation.

D'un : il avait face à lui Hermione Granger sous sa vraie apparence ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait eu un problème. De deux : son regard était affolé ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait un gros problème. De trois : elle était enceinte et ça c'était plus qu'un immense problème.

« Dépêche-toi on n'a pas beaucoup de temps Draco » murmura-t-elle anxieusement.

Autour deux se trouvaient deux prisonniers au fond de la cellule qui semblaient dormir profondément. C'était mieux ainsi…Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de les emmener aussi.

« ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

« Il faut bien » dit-elle piteusement avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent rapidement. Il leur fallut se battre contre des mangemorts et se fut Draco qui pris tout les sorts de plein fouet. Protégeant ainsi Hermione qui n'eu pratiquement aucune blessure. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de notre pauvre blond.

« Draco, mon Draco » S'écria Narcissa Malfoy en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien maman ne t'en fais pas » murmura-t-il doucement.

La mère et le fils se retrouvaient enfin après des mois de séparation dans un univers impitoyable de guerre.

Il s'écarta doucement de sa mère et se dirigea vers le survivant avec une démarche boiteuse.

« Potter ! Je peux savoir, bon sang, comment tu as pu la laisser continuer dans cet état ? » s'écria-t-il d'une voix dure.

« Je n'étais pas au courant Malfoy ! Et personne ici ne l'était ! » avoua-t-il hargneusement. « Sinon tu te doute bien que jamais elle n'y serait retournée »

Dans la pièce se trouvait Harry, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Maugrey , les jumeaux Weasley, Ginny, Arthur, Neville et Colin Crivey. Mme Pomfresh et Molly étaient avec Hermione, tentant de la faire se reposer. Ça avait été un choc pour tous de voir arriver brutalement Draco et une Hermione enceinte jusqu'au yeux. Eux qui la voyait régulièrement pour ses rapports de mission et qui avait réussie à cacher son état sous une illusion parfaite.

« Calmez-vous » s'exclama Remus. « Ce qui compte c'est qu'à présent vous alliez bien. Pour le reste…on verra plus tard. Je pense que pour ce soir il y a eu suffisamment d'émotions ».

…………..

Severus était profondément ancré dans son fauteuil. Il tenait à la main un verre de vin d'un rouge sang vif qu'il remuait calmement. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, il était loin d'être calme bien au contraire. C'était un vrai déchaînement. Le seigneur des ténèbres venait de lui passer l'un des plus gros savons de sa vie et il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour tenir à nouveau debout.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer que ce n'était pas Narcissa ? Comment avait-elle réussie à ainsi le tromper ? Combien de temps ? Et surtout, étais-ce son enfant qu'elle portait ?

Il avait été choqué. Elle aurait très bien pu partir sans le stupefixer que ça n'aurait rien changé. Cette image le tenté à chaque seconde depuis. C'était inimaginable et pourtant… Et tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il revivait chacun de ses souvenirs avec le visage de Narcissa qui se transformait en celui de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Et puis il y avait ce visage emplis de larmes qui lui murmurait « Désolée Séverus », et cette main protégeant cette autre vie. La bouteille ne serait pas suffisant pour ce soir-là…

…………..

Quelqu'un les avaient trahi. Quelqu'un venait de les donner à Voldemort. Le QG était encerclé par les mangemorts et des sorts anti-transplanage avaient été posés. Mais ils allaient se battre jusqu'au bout.

Des sorts fusaient, tout le monde courait, tout le monde criait. Sauf elle, la pauvre Hermione recroquevillée dans sa chambre alors qu'elle sentait les contractions de plus de plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Bon sang, elle était enceinte de seulement huit mois. Ça n'aurait pas dû être ce soir là. Mais le stress de la situation actuelle l'avait fait entrer précipitamment dans le travail. Elle se mit à genoux tant bien que mal en prenant appuie d'une main sur le lit pendant que de l'autre elle tenait son ventre. Il fallait qu'elle se lève et s'enfuie.

Elle se tenait aux parois des murs et avançait par pas minuscules. La poche des eaux ne s'était pas encore rompu c'était déjà ça. Mais combien de temps avant que ça ne soit le cas ? Elle n'avait que très peu de temps devant elle et elle était dans une situation de grande vulnérabilité. Elle avait peur, pas pour elle mais pour son enfant. Elle tremblait et c'était avec grande difficulté qu'elle se retenait de paniquer.

Elle parvint à éviter les zones de combat et atteignit un petit salon du rez-de-chaussé. Encore quelques efforts et elle serait dehors. Il lui faudrait ensuite parcourir quelques dizaines de mètres et elle pourrait se cacher dans la forêt. Elle entendit un cri qu'elle reconnu comme appartenant à Draco et ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes tout en se mordant la lèvre. Comme pour aller avec cette douleur, il y eu une nouvelle contraction.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Mais soudain, elle se retrouva avec trois mangemorts face à elle. Comme-ci ses forces la quittait alors elle s'éfondra au sol. Sa tête tournait et son esprit s'embrouillait. Il y avait comme un bruit de combat à quelques mètres d'elle. Il lui semblait aussi que quelqu'un la soulevait doucement. Il y avait des bras forts qui la portait. Et cette odeur qu'elle reconnaissait, qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille pour l'avoir autant de fois respirée.

Quand elle revint à elle, c'était au beau milieu d'une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y avait plusieurs personnes autour d'elle comprit-elle rapidement au brouhaha des conversations. Un campement de fortune avait été établit et tout le monde s'activait à soigner les blessés.

« Elle revient à elle » s'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait.

« Merci Potter je l'avais remarqué » répondit une voix qui lui procura un pincement au cœur.

« Severus… »Murmura-t-elle. avant qu'une douleur ne lui traverse le ventre

« Oui c'est moi » lui répondit-il doucement. « Mais à présent il faut que tu te concentres. Tu a perdue les eaux pendant que tu était inconsciente il y a déjà une heure ».

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et tenta de prendre une respiration régulière. Pendant ce temps Severus lui caressait doucement les cheveux tout en la tenant fortement dans ses bras sécurisants.

« Rogue, je vous prévient… » S'exclama Harry à coté.

« Ce n'est pas le moment » cracha Severus. « Nous discuterons après et je vous donnerai les explications que vous voulez» ajouta-t-il.

La mâchoire de Harry était serrée. Il n'avait jusqu'à présent eu aucune confiance en cet homme, il était le meurtrier de Dumbledore après tout. Il l'aurait tué de ses propres mains s'il l'avait pu. Et puis alors que tous ceux qui avaient pu se réfugier dans la forêt et s'apprétaient à évacuer vers un lieu sûr il était arrivé en tenant Hermione à moitié inconsciente dans ses bras. Remus l'avait empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Rogue était venu avec eux. Depuis il ne quittait pas Hermione qui semblait s'apaiser dans ses bras.

« Où est Mme Pomfresh ? » Demanda Severus

« Avec ma mère » répondit la voix du jeune Malfoy.

Potter regarda ce dernier avec inquiétude et lui pris la main nota Severus. « Une crise ? »

Le blond hocha silencieusement la tête. Au même moment une nouvelle contraction se fit sentir et ramena Severus dans l'action présente.

« Non, ne pousse pas encore » lui dit-il doucement. « Tu dois attendre que le col soit entièrement dilaté »

« Parce que ce n'est pas encore le cas ? » Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

C'était son premier enfant et elle était effrayée. D'autant plus avec les évènements de la soirée. Toutefois, il y avait Severus à ses cotés et ça, ça la réconfortait avec une force inimaginable. Elle avait souhaité, elle avait désirée et rêvée qu'il soit là pour voir leur enfant naître. Parce qu'elle l'aimait malgré qu'il soit un meurtrier. Il fallu encore deux heures avant que le moment fatidique n'arrive.

« Allez Hermione, poussez » s'écria Mme Pomfresh.

Hermione suivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les instructionset Severus l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'est à dire en se faisant littéralement broyer la main.

« Je le voie qui arrive, allez, un dernière effort…C'est bon ! Je l'ai ! »

Mme Pomfresh attrapa alors le nouveau né et le posa sur le ventre de sa mère qui était certes essoufflée et crevée mais ô combien heureuse.

« C'est un garçon, mes félicitations. La tradition veut que ce soit au père de couper le cordon » énonça Pomfresh.

Hermione attrapa alors les ciseaux et les mis dans les mains de Severus. Si celui-ci avait eu des doutes auparavant quant à la parité de l'enfant. A présent, il était fixé.

Severus sentit son cœur qui lui pinçait la poitrine. Il éprouvait des sentiments incroyables. Non seulement envers cet être qui venait de naître mais aussi envers la femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il devait bien se l'avouer…il…l'aimait…

On trouva ensuite une pièce de libre afin de laisser tranquille le nouveau né et sa mère qui avaient tout deux grandement besoin de repos. Pendant ce temps, Severus devait s'expliquer face aux membres de l'ordre du phœnix.

« Je vous ai déjà expliquez Weasley, à vous comme aux autres ». soupira Rogue avec une pointe d'énervement.

« Admettez tout de même que c'est dur à croire » Répondit Harry Potter.

« Et pourtant c'est la vérité » continua Severus. « Dumbledore se savait mourant, et il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse agir directement de l'intérieur »

« Soit » coupa le survivant.

« Tu ne vas pas le croire Harry ? » S'exclama Ron.

« Pour ma part je suis convaincue » Répondit Draco qui se tenait assis calmement dans un coin.

« Weasley, tu n'a jamais été à l'intérieur de la forteresse du seigneur des ténèbres mais moi si. Et il est vrai que certaines rumeurs remontaient jusqu'à mes oreilles… »

« Je le crois aussi » ajouta Remus.

Ron les regarda tous abasourdi et serra les poings « Il suffit qu'il engrosse Hermione et c'est bon il est de note coté » cracha-t-il avant de sortir d'un pas furibond de la pièce.

« Ron » Harry commença à s'élancer à sa poursuite mais les bras musclés de Draco l'arrêtèrent.

« Laisse, il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour réfléchir » Dit le blond tout en gardant Hary dans ses bras. « Il est amoureux d'elle et tu le sais. Il a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne finira pas avec elle ». Continua-t-il.

Severus et Hermione apprirent à se connaître réellement et non pas derrière un déguisement. Ils vivaient ensemble à la nouvelle base de l'ordre du phœnix. Severus était à présent activement recherché par le Lord Noir et mis à mort. Il ne pouvait donc plus se permettre de sortir à son grand dam ou que rarement en prenant de grandes précautions.

Cela dura ainsi durant trois mois jusqu'à que le dernier Horcrux ne soit détruit, jusqu'à que la bataille finale ai lieu. Severus y participa et pendant ce temps Hermione priât pour lui en serrant fort Adrian, leur fils, entre ses bras. Et Severus revint sain et sauf auprès d'un Hary Potter triomphant mais bien amoché soutenue par Draco et Ron.

Remus était mort au combat ainsi que tant d'autres comme Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Colin, etc… Pour les survivants, ce fut dur mais il réussirent à aller de l'avant. Severus demanda Hermione en mariage, ce qu'elle accepta avec grande joie. Et c'est avec des événements heureux que le présent commença à se reconstruire. Draco et Harry furent les suivant, puis il y eu Ginny et Neville et bien d'autres encores.

Il ne faut pas oublier qu'après la pluie, vient toujours le beau temps…


End file.
